


"Ангел"

by Nemhain



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Артур давно расставил все точки над i в своем отношении к Имсу. Правда, пристроил их, видимо, на плохом клее. Потому что стоит Имсу с его штучками и развлечениями снова появиться рядом, как мысли Артура раз за разом возвращаются к нему.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Ангел"

Когда Имс спал, выражение его лица становилось ангельским. Мимические морщинки на его лице разглаживались, мышцы расслаблялась, полные губы замирали в легкой полуулыбке – все маски Имитатора исчезали. И всё бы ничего, если бы этот «ангел» не был подключен к P.A.S.I.V. на пару с Сайто. Координатор цветасто ругнулся про себя, расстегивая манжет и закатывая рукав.

Артур ругнулся снова, уже вслух. Он стоял по щиколотку в воде, а точнее – в полосе морского прибоя. Прекрасно. Он медленно выдохнул, вышел из воды, снял мокрые ботинки и взял их в руку. Влажную кожу облепил песок – архитектор сна знал, что легкую обувь Артур всегда одевал на голую ногу.  
Мужчина выдохнул снова. Все кому не лень шутили о его маниакальности относительно порядка в одежде. Но единственная вещь, которая действительно бесила его до невыносимости и лишала порой даже возможности адекватно соображать, была связана с комфортом ног. Если у него в ботинке оказывался камешек или промокали носки или ботинки имели неудобную колодку, это как минимум вело к плохому настроению. Если бы кто-то пожелал что-то вызнать у него под пытками, лучшим методом оказался бы испанский сапог.  
Он вышел на деревянный настил и огляделся, дожидаясь, пока его ноги немного обсохнут и можно будет стряхнуть хотя бы часть песка. Координатор был спокоен: он ещё не получил не то что пулю в затылок, но даже дула между лопаток, а потому можно было сделать вывод, что враждебность сна не критична и некоторую долю неторопливости он может себе позволить.

Координатор обнаружил себя стоящим посреди длинного пляжа, линия которого скрывалась за горизонтом. Песчаный простор был пустынным, и единственным строением в ближайшей паре километров был небольшой дом, в котором, судя по разноцветным огнями и отлично слышимой музыке, располагался бар. Солнце утонуло в плотных серых облаках. Впрочем, по блеклому диску на западе можно было определить, что оно уже заходило. Море было неспокойным. В лицо дул дерганный, сильный, но теплый ветер. Артур даже удивился, что в голове Имса есть такие лиричные картины, как пляж перед бурей. То, что это была голова Имитатора, сомнений не вызывало. Сайто не умел строить, даже по чужим макетам. Он же «турист».  
Артур направился к бару, в котором особого движения не наблюдалось – несколько парочек, пара небольших компаний и одинокий мужчина у барной стойки оценивали коктейли и закуски, размышляя и разговаривая о своем. Имса или Сайто Координатор не видел. Плохо.  
Он бросил ботинки у барной стойки, заказал у удивленного официанта виски и, дождавшись выполнения заказа, отошел вглубь бара. Он пытался понять, что в этом месте могут делать Сайто и Имс и где их следует искать. Содержательных идей на ум не приходило.

Виски был отвратительным. Имс ненавидел этот шотландский напиток лютой ненавистью, ни черта в нем не понимал и считал тех, кто тратит на бутылки этого пойла трехзначные суммы, недоумками. И как Координатор позабыл об этом? На бутылке хоть и стоял лейбл Глен Гариох, а на вкус это было что-то вроде керосина. Артур ухмыльнулся. Он и не подозревал, что ещё помнил некоторые … привычки и особенности Имитатора. Нужно признать, что забыть человека, всё-таки, невозможно.

Координатор отставил стакан на стойку и решил прогуляться по бару, начав со стратегически важного места, туалета. Он нисколько не удивился, когда обнаружил в задней части помещения совершенно другой интерьер и основательность – в конце концов, творцом сна был всецело и полностью Имс, так что удивляться тому, как временная пляжная конструкция постройки плавно втекает в устойчивость остова английского паба, не стоило. Артур улыбнулся, пожав плечами, - творения Имитатора надо в учебнике показывать: вот дети, смотрите, как делать не надо.

Артур отворил дверь и почувствовал необходимость сказать пару ласковых в адрес того умника, кто придумал такие плотно прикрывающиеся двери в пабах. Если бы он услышал характерные звуки, то и заглядывать не стал бы – что он, не видел, что ли, как особенно пьяные или чересчур увлеченные парочки не могут дотерпеть до дома или решить в каком мотеле номер снять? А уж тому, что такие персонажи присутствуют в снах Имса, вовсе не стоило удивляться. Пожалуй, он прекрасно пережил бы без картины того, как длинноволосая брюнетка делает минет высокому мужчине, стоявшему спиной к двери.  
И поднимать взгляд в зеркало совершенно не стоило. Координатор понимал, что ему совершенно ни к чему знать, что Имс в облике длинноволосой брюнетки отсасывает их клиенту в своих пошло сконструированных снах.  
Он притворил дверь, пока никто из них не успел среагировать.

Артур пошел к полосе прибоя, отмахнувшись от какой-то девицы, которая пыталась завести с ним разговор. Он не был уверен, что Имс ничего не заметил: какой бы паршивый архитектор из него ни был, он должен был почувствовать вторжение в контур сна. Он же профессионал. А потому мог и … Была у Имитатора одна особенность: в построенных им мирах можно было встретить не только проекции подсознания объекта, но и «личины» Имса, даже если сам он оставался собой. Мужчина утверждал, что прекрасно умеет их контролировать, однако, для дела использовать эту особенность отказывался.  
Артур спешил: объясняться с Имитатором, да и с Сайто, по пробуждению в реальности не было никакого желания, а значит нужно выбираться быстрее. Однако в этом сне пистолета у него не было. Придется попробовать что-то более «экзотическое».  
Координатор остановился у кромки воды, тут же вымокнув по колено – ветер поднимал огромные волны, а серое марево неба уже расчерчивали бесцветные зарницы – и ухмыльнулся: он ещё никогда не топился.  
Мужчина запустил руки в карманы, решив дать себе пару секунд, - набраться смелости. Ах вот оно как, в этом сне у него в кармане пиджака лежала хорошая кубинская сигара, подготовленная к употреблению. Артур закурил, затянулся глубоко и передернул плечами – Имс будто бы знал. Но если это так, то выходит, что всё это – провокация.  
Координатор выдохнул дым носом. Слизистую тут же защипало, запершило во рту, на языке образовался горький привкус. Ему было абсолютно всё равно, чем и с кем там занимается Имс, лишь бы дело не поганил.  
Артур уже был мокрым с головы до ног. Шаги дались легко.  
Вода на глубине оказалась грязной и чертовски холодной.

Координатор вытащил иглу, скрыл «следы преступления» и ушел.  
Артур не собирался признаваться себе, что у него трясутся руки, а во рту – всё ещё привкус табака. Он прекрасно помнил тот момент, когда осознал, что хорошо представляет, как умирают от курения или от яда – так же, как и от желания к Имсу. Имитатор заполнял собой разум и отравлял его, оставляя там лишь свои отражения. Шесть лет назад Артур ещё не понимал, что этот яд – смертелен. Три года тому - считал, что знает противоядие. Два – он испугался. А сейчас ему и правда не было дела до того, что и с кем делает Имс.  
Имеет значение только то, что Имс делает с тобой, Артур. А он не делает ничего, так ведь?  
Но нам ведь нужен не просто вор, да, Кобб? Нам нужен Имитатор. Нам нужен лучший. Тот, кто способен стать мыслями другого человека. Хотя бы на время. И при удачном раскладе время это может оказаться более чем продолжительным.


End file.
